Fall of Starfleet: Birth of an Apple
by Legendbringer
Summary: Applejack remembers her family


**We still don't know what happened to her parents. At least my stories are absolutes.**

"That's it, you are doing fine Buttercup, just another-"

The yellow mare screamed as she glared at her husband, "Say one more word about pushing and I will rip your damn head off in your SLEEP!"

Bright Mac nodded and tipped his hat over his eyes, "Yes ma'm."

As another contraction rocked through her body, Buttercup screamed, "OH FUCK ME! Why did I let you do this to me TWICE! Twice! I don't ever want another damn foal in me, you hear!"

Granny Smith gently patted her son's back, "Now ya see, this is why I only gave you one little sibling. I don't think your paw's heart could've taken it.

"I know Granny, I know," Bright Mac sheepishly nodded while looking back at the doctor as he knelt in between Buttercup's legs, "How is it going, Doctor Red Heart?"

"I can see the head crowning right now, just a little more Misses Apple," the doctor said.

"My daddy was right about you Apples! You take things too EAS-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Screameed Buttercup.

Red Heart chuckled, "Would you believe this is tame compared to when my wife gave birth to our little girl?"

"Oh, that is so nice," whispered Buttercup before another contraction rocked her body, "NOW GET TO WORK IN GETTING THIS PIECE OF SHIT OUT OF-"

Her final rant was cut short by one final scream of pain and agony and then a loud cry. With a tiny snip of scissors, the doctor began to wipe and clean the little foal in his forelegs, "There we are. Your little baby girl."

Buttercup let out a coo in awe as she reached out to take the little orange filly in her forelegs and cuddled her close. She smiled warmly as she looked at the little baby, as it looked around and lightly kicked her legs, "Aww, look Bright Mac, she has your lovely green eyes."

"Eyup, and your voice I reckon," Bright Mac said, looking down and playing with the girl's tuff of hair, "and a cute little bit of blonde mane."

"Look at her kicks, that mare's gonna be a fighter Ah swear," Granny Smith chuckled, and then gave a small oof as a little red colt of no more than five galloped in.

"Is she here, is she here?" asked Little Macintosh.

Bright Mack chuckled, "Eyup, Little Mac. Here she is, your baby sister."

Little Mac climbed up and saw the little filly look around, a small smile on her face, "Awwww. Hey there little sis. My name is Little Mac, but don't let it fool ya. Ah'm going to be big and strong like paw."

"You know, you can't keep naming her 'little sis' and daughter forever," Granny said, leading Little Macintosh to the door, "How about y'all name her before Butter starts to... ya know." she blushed, walking away.

"Yeah," Bright Mac asked, looking over to his wife as she laid on her side for her daughter, "What are we gonna call her?"

As she gently ran a hoof along her daughter's back, she smiled warmly, "Ah thought we already agreed, hun. That we were gonna name her-"

* * *

"Applejack!" Yelled Lightning Dawn, his eyes narrowed in rage. With each step through the training halls, he stormed through the castle, looking up and down each hall. Each time that it seemed that his quarry eluded him, his rage grew. After a few trips down the hallways, he caught sight of Rainbow Dash, "Major Dash!"

"Yeah," Dash asked, her eyes excited, only to frown when she saw Lightning, "Oh, it's you."

Lightning frowned, trying his best to ignore Dash's subtle insubordination, "Major, where is your teammate?"

Dash growled as she turned around, "Which one? One is right now at a psychiatrist trying to help with her trauma, one is on a date with her boyfriend, one is held hostage by the worst bastard I know, and the other is six feet in the ground," with a slight frown, she added, "No thanks to you."

"I mean, Applejack," Lightning said. "She was supposed to report to training five minutes ago and she didn't sign in."

"She hasn't but," Dash then paused when she looked up at a calendar and saw the date. "February 14th? Ok, I know where she is now."

Lightning smiled at this, "Good, tell me whe-"

"No, I won't. Not today," Dash said, extending her wings and ready to take off. "You know she doesn't work on today. Not now, not ever. She specifically told you guys that today is the one day she doesn't do any work!"

"I don't care! She needs to be here and she needs to be-"

"Listen here, Lightning Dawn," Dash growled, pointing a finger to his chest, "I am not about to tell you where to find my best friend on a day like this where you can ruin it for her with your little rants or whatever it is you have to say. You and your little Starfleet buddies have taken so much from her that this is one of the few things she has to herself, so kindly beat it!" and with that, she flew off from the hallway.

"Fine!" Shouted Lightning as he turned around and began to walk down the hallways to the train leading to Ponyville, "I'll ask some of the others."

* * *

Buttercup stepped out of the farmhouse, undoing the apron on her back. A warm feeling filled her as she breathed in the warm morning air and let the soft breeze flow through her light amber mane. She knew that today would be a great day. Turning her head towards the sound of gunting and wood being hit, she began to walk towards her husband. As she neared the sound of the working stallion, she took a moment to lean against a tree and watch him as he bucked a tree and knock some apples off.

A small blush came to her cheeks as she realized she was spending a bit too long watching the muscles of her stallion roll and move beneath his coat. Closing her eyes, she walked over to Bright Mac, "Honey, time to stop working and come home."

"Well, I would Buttercup," Bright mac said, resting for a moment and picking up a bucket of apples, "But little Applejack wanted me to wait and watch her finish her shift."

"Shift?" Buttercup asked, "Honey, she is only five years old, she is not old enough to-"

A tiny little grunt distracted her. Turning her head, she saw a five year old filly lightly kicking a small tree, "Come on Bloomberg, one more apple!" squeaked the little filly. Next to her was a little bitty apple.

Buttercup raised a hoof to ask, but then was nudged by her husband. Looking to her right, she saw a missing apple from the basket. Looking back at the apple and then to the basket, she gave a quiet nod and turned to her daughter, "Applejack, your shift is done now. You have to head home."

"Ma!" Applejack cheered, looking away from her tree and running over to her mother. Happily she gave her mom's leg a soft nuzzle. Pulling away, she smiled and asked, "Did you see me? Ah farmed my first tree, all by myself. Soon, Ah can buck down this whole orchard and kick every tree here!"

Buttercup giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm and nuzzled her, letting their noses touch, "I bet you could, Abbigail. Now, come along, it is time for you to rest after such a trying day at work."

"But, Ah'm not," Applejack then gave a soft yawn as she was picked up by her mother and laid on her back, "Sleepy at all maw."

Buttercup giggled and nuzzled her daughter, "Well, at least rest there while you listen to Mom's radio."

 _Seize upon that moment long ago  
One breath away and there you will be  
So young and carefree  
Again you will see  
That place in time...so gold_

She turned her head to see her daughter take another big yawn and snuggle into her coat. Within moments, she had fallen fast asleep. Leaning in, she kissed her daughter softly. Then Bright Mac kissed his little girl and ran a hoof through her blonde mane, "Stay gold my little sprout." Bright Mac said warmly, "Don't grow up too fast now, I want you to live life to the fullest."

"And I want you to stay my little filly for a bit longer," Buttercup said.

 _Steal away into that way back when  
You thought that all would last forever  
But like the weather  
Nothing can ever...and be in time  
Stay gold_

* * *

Lightning landed in front of Fluttershy's cottage. Raising his fist, he quickly began to knock hard on the door. After a few moments the door opened and Rhymey stepped out, "Lightning, my dear companion.

Why to my door you beckon?"

"I am here to ask if you have seen Applejack around here? She was supposed to meet me for training and special maneuvers this morning," Lightning said, frowning, "I asked the others but they were all busy."

Rhymey shrugged, his wings flapping a little, "Of Applejack's location I have no idea of knowing.

Perhaps her responsibilities she is blowing."

Lightning shook his head, "Applejack is a country gal and very macho, but she would never blow off her training. Maybe Fluttershy would know."

"Fluttershy," Rhymey looked behind him at the demure mare as she sat alone in the living room, feeding a small mouse. "Is too shy as you know. So her friend's location she would not know. Perhaps you should race to her farm,

It cannot do any harm."

"Apparently that is the only place left," Lightning said with a sigh, "Fine. Goodbye Rhymey, Fluttershy."

* * *

Buttercup walked with her husband at her side. As they neared the farmhouse, she would occasionally take a look at Bright Mac, blush a little and then giggle. With a quick look she sighed, "Another one. I... didn't think we would get one."

"Eeyup, You are getting that large family you always wanted," Bright Mac nuzzled Buttercup and brushed his snout through her mane. "You must be excited."

"Well, excited and worried," said Buttercup, "Applejack has been the baby for eleven years now. What if she gets jealous?"

"Applejack, get jelous? Nah, I bet she is going to take this very," Bright Mac began, only to open his mouth in shock as he opened the door, "Calmly?"

Sitting there in the middle of the room with a little brown and white puffball that one could presume was a puppy, was Applejack. She had her forelegs over her chest and sat on her flank as a banner that said 'welcome new sis' hovered above her, "Well, where is she?"

"Where is who?" Bright Mac asked, getting nudged by Buttercup. When he looked down at her, he saw her point to her belly with a smile and wink.

"My new sister!" Applejack asked, "Ah asked Granny and Big Mac and they both said you went to the hospital to see if they had a baby on the way. Now, where is my sister?"

"Not for eight more months, Abbigail," said Buttercup as she walked to her daughter. Sitting with her, she ran a hoof through Applejack's long blonde mane, "You know, it might be a new brother instead."

"Don't care, Ah will love him anyway," Applejack said, looking up at her mother with a smile.

"Now Applejack, when the new baby comes, we will have to spend a little more time with her. That means we won't be able to spend as much time with you as we used to," Bright Mac said, taking his spot with his daughter and looking down at her. "And the new baby will be a little more work around here. You'll have a few more chores to do around this house."

"Ah don't mind," Applejack said, looking down at the brown and white puff ball, "Me and Winona got it. Right?"

"Yip yip!" yipped the puppy.

Bright Mac chuckled, "Well, then you are going to need your paw's working hat!" he said, pulling off his hat and putting it onto his daughter's head, which it slumped down over her eyes a little.

Buttercup put her hoof to her lips and stifled a giggle, and then added, "And you know, just because she is here won't mean we love you any less. We will always love you just the same."

"Ah know," Applejack said, smiling and looking at her mom. "Ah'm going to love that little filly just as much as you will mom and Ah will do all Ah can to protect her, watch her, and care for her."

"That's my little girl," Buttercup said, pulling Applejack into a hug. Softly, Applejack rubbed her mother's belly.

* * *

"Ya get the buck off of my lawn, you dang military yahoo!" Granny smith shouted, waving her cane as she stepped towards Lightning.

Big Mac frowned, ready to attack Lightning himself as he held Granny Smith back. Growling, Granny Smith yelled, "Can't you let a poor mare have a day alone to herself? You have to go barging in where you ain't wanted?"

"Sorry about this Lightning, but Granny is usually a little more nicer than this. It's just today is a day that she is really mad," Big Mac with a frowned, he added, "And quite frankly, so am I."

"I thought Twilight told ya that she don't work today ever!" Growled Granny Smith.

Lightning held up his hands in defense, "Yes, she said this and I know, but I want to know why. This is no time for her little quirks. She is a leader now and needs to keep to a schedule and as a commander I need to-"

"Butt out!" Yelled Granny Smith.

Lightning backed away, "Fine, I understand. Can I at least look around the orchard?"

"All right," grumbled Granny Smith as Big Mac led her inside.

"What is so important about today anyway?" Lightning asked as he walked away.

* * *

Applejack looked down at her cutie mark, smiling wide. She rubbed it a little as if to make sure it was still there, and began to walk to the farm with a wide grin. Looking to her pet she said, "Now Ah know my time in the big city was worth it. This thing basically say's Ah'll be an expert farmer!"

"Yip Yip," barked Winona as she ran around her master.

Applejack nodded, "and you will be the best herder this side of Ponyville. Now," she paused when she saw Big Macintosh sitting outside of the house. "Big Mac? What's going on, why are you outside? Where' Ma and Pa?"

"Getting ready for the new arrival," Big Mac said.

Applejack gasped and trotted to the door, "The baby's here? Oh my stars! Ah gotta see-"

"Nope!" Big Mac said, blocking his sister with a foreleg, "Ma is going into labor and she doesn't want us inside. She is gonna be yelling things you shouldn't hear."

"Ooooooh, ok. We kind of went through that in sex ed class. This little prissy unicorn said that this is why she would never had kids," Applejack said. "Ah swear, Rarity has such silly reactions."

Big Mac could only chuckle a little at this and sat with his sister on the porch. After several minutes of waiting and talking, the door finally opened with Doctor Red Heart stepping out, followed by a little white earth pony with a pink mane. Doctor Red Heart smiled at the two siblings, "I am pleased to announce that both mother and daughter are all right. They are waiting upstairs for you if you wish to see them. But you have to be quiet. Oh, and I am also pleased to announce..."

Little Red Heart stepped forward and showed off her flank, "I got my cutie mark! I just helped Dad and it felt so good to help that it popped up!"

Big Mac nodded and began to talk with the doctor, not noticing that applejack had long since went into the house. Trotting to the stairs, she began to walk her way up towards her parents room. Her ears perked when she heard the soft singing of her mother and happily she walked in. Once she had opened the door, she found her mother laying on her side with a little yellow filly at her belly. Applejack resisted the urge to giggle at the sight of the little bit of red mane flowing along her head.

Pear Butter turned her head up at the sound of the giggle and smiled warmly at her daughter, "Abbigail, meet your sister. Abbelina Blossom, or...Apple Bloom." she said nuzzling the baby as she finished feeding.

Slowly, Applejack got onto the bed and looked at the little baby, "Hey there, Apple Bloom. My name's Applejack. Welcome to the world. Now, it can be a bit scary, but don't you worry 'bout a thing, Ah'll watch over you, take care of you, and make sure that you will always be safe. Ah'm a farmer and we always take care of our little blossoms, got it?"

Apple Bloom, being newly born, could only look at this strange orange creature with curiosity. After blinking a few times, she began to gurgle and coo, feeling the warmth from her older sister and seeing how she meant no harm. Smiling, she lifted up her little forehoof and lightly booped Applejack's nose. This made Applejack giggle and then boop back. Smiling, Applejack and her mother began to sing a short lullabye together

 **Don't you worry about the dark  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
I will burn like the sun i will keep you safe and warm  
Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day  
I will be there to take all your fears away  
With a touch of my hand i will turn your life to gold**

Giggling, the little baby began to babble along with the lyrics before letting out a yawn, and nuzzling up to her mother's side. Buttercup sighed, "I can see her becoming a great singer one day."

"Nope, she is gonna be a mechanic and build a lot of things. Or, she will be a mare who helps so many ponies, it will wow the world," Applejack said, calmly rubbing the back of her sister.

Bright Mac watched the scene take place and looked down at his son, "Big Mac, you realize that you and I are the only stallions here. It means we are going to have to put up with a lot of weirdness and mad days with them, right?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said with a curt nod. Then with a warm smile came to his lips, "All worth it."

Bight Mac nodded as he then heard from in the room, "There's the two best stallions in the whole world. Come on in and join the family!" Pear Butter shouted.

Happily, both father and son trotted into the bedroom together. Bright Mac took position with his wife, gently rubbing his nose together with hers. Big Mac sat next to his little sister and playfully tussled her mane before snuggling up close together. The five just sat on the bed, enjoying the light from the setting sun.

* * *

For about an hour or so, Lightning traversed massive orchard. Everywhere he looked, he could only find snow covered trees and the quiet serenity of the farm. With every single step he took through the snow, there was a tiny crunch and it began to make him feel nostalgic for his own home and family. Soon, he began to hear the voices of two mares coming from a place that was half apple trees and half pear trees. Curious, he walked towards the sound of the voices, "Stand still Apple Bloom, ya might make me cut your ribbon." Applejack said, standing in front of Apple Bloom. The two siblings were standing in front of a pear tree and an apple tree that had grew up around a rock, entwining with each other in the shape of a heart.

"I can't help it Applejack, I'm just so excited!" Apple Bloom giggled excitedly. "Ah grew a lot, Ah know Ah did."

Applejack chuckled as she cut the knife deep into the trunk of the tree, "We'll see sugarcube, we'll see. There we are. Let's see... a whole four inches!"

"Yay!" Cheered Apple Bloom as she jumped for joy, her eyes never leaving the rock that sat in between the trees. "See Mom and Pop? One day, Ah'm agonna get as big as Big Mac!"

"Maybe try aiming a little lower," Applejack chuckled.

Apple Bloom put her hands behind her back and lightly kicked the ground, "Well, Ah never could be as strong or brave as my big sister."

"Heh, thanks kindly!" Applejack chuckled, sitting down with her little sister and giving her a hug. Then her head turned to look towards the sound of snow crunching. Giving a narrow glare, she stared at Lightning Dawn, "Apple Bloom, go head on home. Tell Granny to get supper ready.

Apple Bloom nodded lightly and walked by Lightning Dawn, "You hurt her, and you will pay." frowned Apple Bloom.

"But I..." Lightning objected, only to watch as the little filly ran off into the woods. Sighing, he turned to look at Applejack. His eyes looked at the rock behind her, taking note of the heart inscribed in the stone with the letters 'PB + BM' within the heart. He sighed, and shook his head, "Applejack, what is with that rock, why are you here instead of being back at the base?"

Applejack looked back at the rock and calmly said, "Pear Butter and Bright Mac, my Mom and Dad. This tree and rock is one of the few things Ah have to remember them by. Today is February 14th... the day they died."

Lightning's eyes went wide as he gazed at the rock and Applejack before shaking his head, "Oh, I... I am sorry I never knew. I just.. .I mean..."

"Ah may not act like you when it comes to remembering my parents. Ah don't get all mopy and sad, and Ah don't start pushing away my friends so Ah can spend time alone away from the ones Ah care about," Applejack said, leaning against the tree and putting her hands into her pant's pocket. Looking up at the tree and seeing the snow covered branches sway, "Ah just like spending time with my family and remembering them in my own way."

Applejack let out a little sigh as she watched her breath form from being let out of her mouth, "Call it a little selfish, call it a little crazy, or whatever, but Ah think a mare deserves to honor the dead in her own way. It's why Ah avoid doing anything today, especially work. And if you want to reprimand me for honoring my parent's memory...then go ahead."

"Applejack, I'm...sorry," Lightning said, looking away. Turning around he said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your lost. I'll, leave you to your memories."

Applejack sighed and gave him a wave farewell as she leaned back to look up at the tree and began to remember, "Thanks..."

* * *

Applejack waited on the outskirts of the farm with a worried look, her emerald eyes scouring the path of the wood for any sign of her parents. Big Mac sighed and patted Applejack's back, "They'll be fine, AJ. This is just a routine delivery for them, you know that."

"Yeah, but," Applejack looked up at Big Mac with a worried frown, "they ain't ever been gone this long before. What if something happened to them, what if they got attacked or something."

"Aint happening AJ," Big Mac said, "There's nothing that will attack them along that path and you know it. Ma and Pa take us for walks out there all of the time."

"Yeah, but-"

Big Mac sighed and hugged his little sis, "Don't worry. Just give them one more hour and then you and I can go looking. All right?"

"O...k," Applejack said despondently and then turned around. "Can I sit here for a bit longer, in case Ah can see them?"

"Sure." Big Mac said, walking away and leaving Applejack alone.

Applejack turned around and looked out into the woods. There was still a feeling of unease and dread that flowed along her body, making the gloomy air that accompanied the late afternoon sky feel worse. No matter what she did to remind herself to hold back her fear, she was unable to shake off the feeling of that something was wrong.

Sighing, she got up and began to walk down the path, hoping that the walk through the snow would ease her thoughts. As she began to step through the snow, she began to hear howling from nearby. This would be occasionally followed by a blast of cold wind or a spattering of snow.

When she got a little aways from the farm, she could feel her sense of dread fading and she began to turn back. That was when a scream of pain made her ear twitch. Letting out a gasp and beginning to look around, she deduced that the sound came from in the woods. Taking off at a fast gallop, her heart began to race with fear as she tried her best to push back the worry, "No, they're fine. This is just somepony in trouble this is just-" her heart sank deep into her stomach and her face went pale as she saw a yellow colored stallion laying in a pool of blood. A torn stetson at his side, "PA!"

When she neared the body of her father, she wished that she could actually vomit. The sight before her disgusted her as she could feel her tears well up in her eyes. Her father had two of his limbs bitten off, as well as deep searing gashes in his sides that showed his ribs and slow beating heart. His back was torn and bitten showing devoured tissue and ripped tendons. Weakly, the stallion looked up to his crying daughter, "A...A...Applejack?"

"Pa, what happened to you?" Applejack asked, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Where're ma and Apple Bloom?"

"Man...Manticore attack," Whimpered Bright Mac, coughing the out the blood that had been welling up in his lungs. "Your Mom, and sister...S...save them."

"No, Pa, please, don't," Applejack pleaded kneeling down and trying to nudge him up. "Please, we need to work together. Get up! PA!"

Bright Mac laughed weakly and put his hat onto her head, "It's your job now, little AJ. Now get to it, I want my best worker out there to save one of the most precious thing in my life. Now, get going kid...I...love you."

Applejack gave out a silent plea and shook her head as she watched the life go out from her father's eyes. Then she began to weep and punch the snow hard as she could hear her father gave one last final breath and then stop moving.

Taking a shuddering breath, Applejack stood up and began to steel her resolve. Though part of her vision was blurred thanks to the tears she shed, she turned her eyes forward toward the path of blood leading away from her father's corpse. Growling, she ran in the direction of the blood. All the while, her father's words played in her head. It was continuous and it made whatever tears she had in her eyes fade and made her run faster.

Once she reached a clearing, her tears of sadness turned into rage when she heard not only the scream of her mother, but the cries of her baby sister. Growling fiercely, she ran in the direction of the cries and saw a sight that became burned into her memories.

The black-maned manticore stood over the trembling body of her mother, his fangs buried deep into her sides and pircing much of her organs. Red viscous fluid dripped from the openings in her sides while she trembled and struggled in his grip. Buttercup held something small and yellow in her forelegs and she held her head over the little filly in an attempt to shield her from the predator.

Gowling, Applejack let out a roar of rage, "GET THE BUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Any fear that she may of had at the beast was washed away by the desire to save her mother and sister. Running at the now distracted manticore, she leapt up and delivered a flying kick to his face and knocked him away. After landing back on the ground, she slowly rose to all four hooves and then tipped her hat down over her eyes.

The manticore, upon recovering, got a good look at the mare as she stared at him. Underneath her hat, he could see the death glare that she was giving him. Smelling a fight, the lion hybrid began to circle the farmer, licking his chops while glaring at Applejack. Just the same, Applejack walked in front of her mother protectively, her pace daring the monster to charge at her.

For a few moments, neither combatant moved, only glaring each other down. With a snarl, the predator made its first move by swiping it's claws at Applejack. Moving swiftly, she dodged to the left and then jumped over the next claw strike. As she dodged and then began to buck the creature in it's sides, he roared in anger and annoyance.

Deciding that he had enough of the annoying pony, the monster swung its tail at Applejack. Not missing a beat, Applejack slid under and then jumped it like it was a hurdle at a rodeo. Once she was on top of the tail, she wrapped her forelegs around the stinger and slammed it into the creature paw, causing it to scream in horrible agony.

Seeing it's chance to bit into Applejack, it lowered its head to her and bit down onto her in the hopes of killing er in one bite. However, as it tried to close its jaws onto her body, he found his mouth unable to move, "What's a matter son of a bitch? Can't get a good bite?" Applejack asked, using her left foreleg to stop the monster upper jaw from closing in while her hind legs kept his mouth open.

With one swift motion, Applejack used her fore leg to push open the manticore's jaw and then bucked his large tooth out of its jaw. Not wasting a moment, she rolled out of the monster's maw and then bucked the still airborne tooth into the manticore's eye, blinding it and leaving a giant scar across the eye. Deciding that this was becoming too much effort, it flew off into the direction of the forest.

As the monster flew away, /applejack stood down, panting and exhausted from the mix of adrenaline and rage. Turning her head, she looked at her mother's still breathing body and ran to her. Once more, she pulled away in revulsion as the full extent of the damage done to her mother was revealed. Giant red gashes littered her frame, with some bits of her organs sticking out. Her back was torn asunder by the claws and teeth of the predator. Trembling, Applejack walked over to her mother and the still crying Apple Bloom, "M-m-momma?"

Weakly, Buttercup lifted her head to look at /applejack and placed a hoof to the side of her face, "H-h-hey, baby to see you here."

"Mom, Daddy's...he's," Applejack whimpered, trying her best to speak through the tears and sobs as they wrecked her.

"Oh...Bright Mac," Buttercup whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of her husband. With a sigh, she looked up at her daughter, "Applejack, do me a favor... help your brother farm the orchard, ok? He can't do it himself."

Applejack shook her head no, "Ma, stop, please."

"Help Granny around the house, and keep everypony in line. And also," She then looked down at her youngest daughter, "Watch over Apple Bloom for me. She'll need you more than ever."

"Ma, please. Ah can't do that, Ah just can't!;" Applejack said through the tears.

Buttercup smiled and ran a hoof through her daughter's man and sighed. "Of course you can, because you are my little girl. I know you can do anything. I'm just sorry I won't be there to see you grow up, make some friends, and have a family all your own."

"MA, Ah...Ah"

"Promise me, you will always be honest with yourself and keep yourself strong here," Buttercup whispered, running a hoof against /applejack's heart. "Oh, I hope you never lose that lovely gold in your heart, Applejack. Promise me, you'll stay gold and be my little innocent girl;" As she felt her heart began to beat it's last, she started to sing her last lullabye.

 _But can it be  
When we can see  
So vividly  
A memory  
And yes you say  
So must the day  
Too, fade away  
And leave a ray of sun  
So gold_

Applejack held her mother;s hoof close her heart as she watched the light slowly fade away from her mother's eyes. Holding Apple Bloom, she began to finish the lullabye.

 _Life is but a twinkling of an eye  
Yet filled with sorrow and compassion  
though not imagined  
All things that happen  
Will age too old  
Though gold_

When Big Mac and Granny Smith found Applejack, she was sitting by her mother's corpse, holding her little sister closely and crying.

* * *

Applejack sighed, lightly kicking a rock and leaning against the tree, "Been trying ma, really am. It's just so," lightly, she gripped her fist, "Hard you know? Ah've trying my best to keep strong, hold fast, and be there for everypony, but it's just-"

She paused as she felt the wind blow through her mane, "There are just some things Ah wish you two could;ve been here for. Apple Bloom's first steps, her first word, helping her with a fear of the dark, and so much more. Big Mac needs Pa to help him with a house full of crazy girls and I... would give the world just to hear your lullabies when Ah needed them the most."

Her mind quickly began to flash back to another death and how it is slowly beginning to break her extended family apart. With a sigh, she looked down at her hand and said to herself, "Haven't really cried since that day."

* * *

It had been a month since her parents had died, and Applejack had not been very active. She rarely left her room except to head downstairs to eat and drink, and then she would hold herself up in her room and just stare at the wall. For the longest time, this was her routine, refusing any pony who would want to see her or talk to her. Then, a knock on the door took her out of her funk, "Go away!" she grumbled.

Big Mac slid the door open and said,"Nope, Ah need to talk to ya AJ."

"What about," Applejack said, turning away from her brother with a grumble, laying her head on the pillow.

"Winter Wrap is happening in a few days, and we need to start thinking about the farm," Big Mac said, sitting down with his sister and looking out the window. "Now, Ah can till the fields, but Ah still am going to need help. Granny said that she would, but with her hip and all...not to mention it's getting hard to keep up with raising Apple Bloom. She doesn't always get enough sleep and-"

"Ah'll do it," whispered Applejack, grabbing her blanket.

"What?" Big Mac asked.

Applejack sat up on the bed and looked up at her big brother, "Ah said, Ah'll do it. You don't have to worry about a thing Big Mac. Ah'll handle the harvest, the bucking, and all of that. You can handle the home stuff, the money, and so much more. We can both help Apple Bloom too."

"But that is still a lot to handle," Big Mac said.

Applejack rolled out of the bed and looked out her window, "Then Ah'll handle it. Ah'll find a way to do it. Ah'm going to become so strong that Ah can handle it all by myself and protect the entire farm. With my life if Ah have to, so that way...nopony had to get hurt again, so Ah can all of y'all safe!" she added turning with a determined glare. Behind Big Mac, she thought she saw shadows of five ponies smiling at her and cheering her on.

Then she put on her hat and began to head outside, "Well, come on. We got a lot to do and we can't waste it moping!" and with that, Applejack walked out side of her room and stepped towards the outside.

* * *

"Are you proud of me yet?" Applejack asked as she looked up at the sky above her. She let out a sigh as she leaned against the tree, shaking her head, "I've worked for so long and tried so damn much to be what everypony expects of me. A hard worker, a guardian, a friend, and a tree for so many of my friends. It's gotten worse with Twilight's death, that Ah have had to become their pillar and leader."

Slowly, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "Ah don't want to tell them this, but everytime Ah look at each other and how we are spreading apart, Ah feel like Ah've failed. That Ah failed Twilight because Ah wasn't there and Ah haven't done everything Ah could to keep us together. And Ah...failed you guys because Ah feel like Ah've lost something that made me golden and pure. Like there is something long gone from my side."

"So, Ah have to know, are you proud of me yet? Have Ah done what you wanted and become who you wanted me to be?" Applejack asked and then turned away to walk back home.

As she walked, she felt a little push on her back and a feeling of a pair of hooves on her back. Turning around, she thought she saw an image of her mother and father, leaning against one another and smiling at her in approval. Applejack smiled and nodded, before walkingaway slowly.

As she walked through the orchard and through the fields, she began to see ghosts of the past talk near her. Almost every tree and rock gave her a warm memory of her parents and her life in the past.

 _Buttercup stepped behind Applejack, watching her six year old trying to strum her guitar, "What are you doing Applejack?"_

" _Trying to sing and play music like you," Applejack said, "but, Ah can't seem to do it yet."_

" _Well, let me help you. Now, hold the neck gently," Buttercup said, watching her daughter hold the instrument. "Hold down one of the strings, and now pluck it."_

 _Applejack nodded, and then plucked a string, "Hey, Ah did it."_

" _Now, sing a little," Buttercup said, and let out a note. When Applejack did it back, it came out as a little note. "You see, you just made your first note."_

Applejack shook her head as she walked slowly through the snow, her ears picking up the sound of a little filly letting out a grunt of effort.

" _Not too fast now AJ," Bright Mac said, "You can't over exert yourself like that too soon or you'll hurt yourself."_

" _But pa, Ah want to be big and strong like you and Big Mac," Applejack cried, her little hooves trying to move a bucket._

" _And you will, just be patient," Bright mac then laughed, "Tell ya what, how about Ah go and find you a good trainer. Ah think-oof." his talk was interrupted when he looked down and saw Applejack hugging his leg._

" _Ah don't want no trainer," Applejack said, hugging her father, "Ah want you to teach me and help me to exercise."_

 _Bright Mac laughed and rubbed his daughters mane, "Sure thing AJ."_

Applejack laughed a little at the memory and walked further, seeing the house in the distance beckoning her home. Taking a deep breath she continued her journey.

" _Owwwwie!" Applejack cried, holding her cut arm, "I cut my leg. Ow...Ah'm going to bleed to death!"_

 _Buttercup giggled as she began to tie a bandage around her daughter's cut, "No you won't. You just need two things, a bandage and..."_

" _And what?" Applejack asked with wide green eyes._

" _A mother's love. That tends to cure a lot of things: Owies, booboos, broken hearts, and the bit of the sads," said Buttercup._

 _Applejack sniffed, "How do you do thahahahahahhaha!" Applejack giggled as she was ticked by her mother._

" _That, and this," Buttercup said, hugging her daughter closely and then kissing her on the forehead, "See? Feeling better?"_

" _Eeyup!" Applejack said, hugging her mother back. Once breaking the hug, she walked to the house, "Thanks Ma...Love you."_

" _Love you too, my little Applejack," Buttercup whispered as she watched her daughter walk away._

"Love ya Mom, Pop," Applejack said, walking into the house, smiling as she smelled the home cooked dinner waiting for her.

For Applejack, she did not know, that come April, her greatest challenge would soon begin.

...Thanks to Zolt and Wyvern.

Um, this is probably the saddest thing I have ever written. I think I broke almost every time I wrote this down. I had this story planned out a year in advanced and never really knew when I was going to publish it. Then I watched Perfect Pear, and I got inspired to bring it to life.

There's nothing much to say here other than, if I made you cry...I'm good.


End file.
